The Nebraska Summer Faculty Fellowship Program at The University of Nebraska-Lincoln is sponsored jointly by the Department of Biochemistry and the Center for Curriculum and Instruction. The program provides full-time summer research experience for middle school and high school science teachers. Components of the program include: (1) Research under the supervision of a faculty member. Opportunities are provided for continued collaboration after the summer is over; (2) Reading and discussion in general biochemistry and in the area of research. Participants have a chance to increase their knowledge of general biochemistry and particularly of the area of their research; (3) Translation of this experience into the high school context. Participants work with faculty from the Center for Curriculum and Instruction to translate research experiences into a teaching framework that more accurately reflect what science is and how it is done. Funds from several sources will be combined to provide opportunities for about 16 teachers per year. Lead teachers selected from among the summer group will work as liaisons between the University and science teachers statewide. During the academic year, they will work part-time on the development of a Saturday Science Satellite (3S) program which will provide statewide interactive presentations on research and other aspects of modem biochemistry through the auspices of the NEB*SAT satellite network.